


Through the Looking Glasses

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: “Wearing sunglasses even when he doesn’t need them.”  Well unbeknownst to apparently everyone Crowley actually does.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Through the Looking Glasses

The moments after the end of the world or maybe the start of the new world, whatever, they were awkward. Mr. Young was trying to get an explanation from someone only getting Shadwell going on about his finger and a lot of mumbling from the other adults as the Them tried to sneak off for their bicycles. Then his car wouldn’t start and it was mad scramble to find working transportation.

In the chaos Crowley and Aziraphale, having been under stress and stretching their powers thin, could be forgiven for not being the most coordinated. Not that Crowley was in a very forgiving mood when Aziraphale managed to knock both of them to the ground and crush his sunglasses while he was at it.

“Why me!?” Crowley despaired as he held the crushed lenses.

Anathema gave him a confused look. “Why don’t you just fix it? You two seem to be good at that.”

“Bit tapped out at the moment stopping time will do that to you.”

“Surly you have a spare?” Aziraphale asked, having seen Crowley pull a pair from his coat pocket not even an hour earlier.

“That was my spare! Everything else is currently a burning pile of plastic, metal, and glass along with my car.”

“Oh, well you’ll just have to make do then.”

Make do right Crowley thought and grimaced at the horizon. The sun was still just high enough to give him grief. People kept moving of course and there was nothing he could use as a landmark, and it was all just really, really blurry.

Naturally it didn’t take long for Aziraphale to notice something was wrong as Crowley fell behind the others.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just making do,” Crowley said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Would you mind walking more in front of me?”

“Whatever for?”

“Shade and if you move back just a bit I can have something in focus.”

“Focus?”

“Yeah, if my eyes could do that are their own I wouldn’t bother with the glasses.”

Aziraphale stopped short and Crowley barely managed not to plow into him. “My dear fellow, are you trying to say those lenses were corrective?!”

“Uh yeah, why do you think I’ve worn them since humans figured out how to put buildings close together? I run into far less things that way.”

“Well-well it seemed more of a privacy thing. I mean you always take them off in my shop.”

“Your bookshop has low light I don’t need them there.”

“Makes sense when you think about it. You did call him a serpent and slit pupils in a snake are most commonly associated with varieties that hunt at night.”

Crowley gestured vaguely in Wenslydale’s direction. “See he gets it.”

“Well that explains why you plowed into me.”

“Oi, book girl, low light is different from no light. Next time wear reflective clothing.”

His attempt at being gruff was thoroughly ruined when Crowley stumbled over nothing in particular and Aziraphale huffed.

“Oh, do come here,” he said, and wrapped his arm around the demon’s and guided him gently.

Crowley flushed and stared at the ground, equal parts touched by the thoughtfulness of the gesture and embarrassed by the public display.

“I guess it’s true what they say you learn something new every day.”

“You seriously didn’t know this about me, Angel?”

“No, as I said, I thought it was for privacy and mostly for their benefit. You do have quite distinctive eyes after all.”

Crowley snorted. “Might have been once, but I haven’t had to worry about that since the first guy who yelled ‘dude righteous contacts!’”

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment until Crowley stumbled again and then he chuckled as an amusing thought occurred to him.

“Find me stumbling around like an old man funny do you?”

“Sorry, dear, it’s just that I can’t picture you going to an optometrist for this.”

“Please, Angel, we’ve been around since they,” gesturing to the group of humans ahead of them, “invented glasswork I can craft my own.”

***

Once the not-apocalypse was firmly behind them and both of their former sides had gone quiet Crowley was more than happy to show Aziraphale exactly how he crafted them. And if Aziraphale happened to help with that particular pair by making the frames look like two snakes coiled around the lenses well only they had to know that.

The End


End file.
